deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiki (Wonderful World)
Kiki is a playable character in the Doujin fighting game: Wonderful World. It is rumored she opposes Sasari as a character for unknown reasons, though only fan art seems to show this... She is the Game's Resident Ninja. Synopsis 由緒正しき忍び、鞘走一族の末席の少女。 最近は、世が平和になったため、一般人に紛れて普通に生活している。 妖怪退治を生業とする春葉一族の娘、沙々理とは犬猿の仲だが、喧嘩するほど仲がいいという典型。 良く一緒に行動して悪さの片棒を担がされる役回り。 カッコイイ忍者に憧れて、普段はクールに振舞っているが、地は気の小さい泣き虫。 想定外のことが起きるとすぐ涙目でヘタレはじめる。 身長が低いのを非常に気にしており、少しでも大きく見せようと、底の厚い下駄を履いている。 突如、沙々理に連れられて、異国行きの船に乗せられ、訳のわからないうちに大陸を渡ってきた。 密航がばれて、一人捕まってしまったため、釈放された現在は、はぐれた沙々理を探して行動している。 (If anyone can make a better translation than mine, please do it...) A respectful Shinobi, Kiki is the lowest seat of the Sayabashi Clan's Caste System. Recently, the world has since been peaceful, and has been living peacefully undercover to the public, monster exterminated, and cats, dogs, & Sasari, but this is good enough reason to quarrel. In contrast to a cool Ninja, Sasari seemed like a small minded crybaby; a Hetare (Loser) no less. Kiki handles her Height by wearing Wooden Clogs. Suddenly, by being brought to Sasari, and put on a ship of foreign bound, it has been across the continent to one that is unaccountable, stowaway found out, because one person got stuck, now that has been released, and are acting to find a stray Sasari. Weapon Kiki doesn't use a lot of jutsus besides untiring fast movement, shadow clones, decoy barrels, the bare essentials. She also uses a Ninjato called "Small Bee"; typically used for training, this weapon focuses on light weight, and sharpness. VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary A low-ranking ninja in the Sayabashi clan, as the world modernized, the clan was forced into secrecy, until trade companies accidently smuggled 13 yr. old Kiki into one of the ships heading for the west. As she arrived, Kiki found a completely unfamiliar world around her. Now Kiki attempts to return home as she can't stand for such strange, otherworldly, zealous goods, but something else attracts her attention; an Asmodian destroying towns left and right... With everyone seeking to kill this monster of a fighter, Kiki merely joins the many who wishes to bring him to justice; but is it worth getting back home...? Powers & Stats Tier: 8-C+ to 7-B+ Name: Kiki Origin: Wonderful World Age: 13 Gender: Female Classification: Human, Kunoichi in-training, Powers & Abilities: Mastery over the Ninjato, Agility, [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Superhuman_Physical_Characteristics Superhuman Speed, Strength (Excellent feat for her age.), Durability], Teleportation via Counter, Ignores the infinite avoidance system rule (A rarity for fighting games, though a standard in the verse.), Can hide in the shadows (As demonstrated in her Super.), Can attack from behind from her Galloping, Creating Shadow Clones Attack Potency: Small Town (Eventually defeated Sabe, who is the Verse's final boss; who is Large Country+ on Hard Mode (He is initially Large City level.).), possibly Continent (Fought at least 19 other opponents in Hard Mode before fighting Sabe; almost twice as many opponents as a typical Arcade Mode in other fighting games, which have typically 8-10 fighters in that mode. (Attack Potency keeps getting higher as the Verse keeps adding playable characters...)) Speed: Hypersonic (Kiki's Galloping O skill allows her to run forever without tiring, thus can reach this speed without fail. The Wonderful World verse runs at staggering 100fps, making it faster than the norm (60fps).) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Despite not being playable, Kiki has lifted "Heathrod", who is 125 kg. She can do this with her feet or even send him in the air, and slam him to the ground, hard; however, her true potential Remains a mystery...) Striking Strength: Class TJ (Her Successful Meteor SKILL is comparable to Hanzo's Zetsumei Ougi, Her Verse's Combobility is similar to that of GUILTY GEAR.) Durability: Large Mountain Level (Survived Chartette's Finish Skill, which can cause an explosion, has survived MANY hits at one time in a combo) Stamina: Nigh Infinite (Can Gallop forever without tiring, or even stop if she wanted, allowing her endless energy even if she technically has none left, can keep blocking even after the hit stun minimum that is used in other fighters.) Range: Despite having a normal Ninjato for her weapon, she can potentially go MILES while fighting with her Galloping ability. However, no proof besides her Early Summer Rain: Gekkoki states so... Standard Equipment: Wooden Clogs for faster than normal speeds, and a typical Ninjato. Intelligence: At least that of a regular Japanese student of a Junior High School, Potentially smarter and cunning. Weaknesses: Most powerful Jutsu she can conjure is the Shadow Clone Jutsu, OBSESSED with hunting down Sasari, still in training, unfamiliar with the Western World (That, and she hates it...). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Galloping:' One of Kiki's most important moves. It can be cancelled into another appropriate move, start combos right after, or even go head on if masochistic. *'Rapid Fire Thrust:' Special that requires Galloping to use. A stab that does a surprise hit. *'Entsuki:' Gallop Move. Basically a Genocide Cutter. *'Water Surface Sword:' Gallop Move. Low version of Rapid Fire Thrust that attacks the feet. *'Kazenagi:' Gallop Move. Genocide Cutter x2, with the second part forcing the opponent to the ground. *'Haze of Heat:' Gallop Move. Can setup a combo just by attacking from behind, and then going all out... *'Hien:' Gallop Move. Jumps Backward for more breathing room; can be cancelled into Hien-Nishiki to get to the other side quicker. *'Eagle Personality:' Air only. Diagonal Kick that goes downward. *'Bird of Paradise:' Air only. Horizontal Kick. *'Hammer Dropped:' Air only. Axe Kick. *'3 Applications Pass:' Kiki throws from the head via the feet. Can be used as a replacement move instead of a three special combo leading to Early Summer Rain: Gekkoki. *'Successful Meteor:' Command Grab that sends the foe sky-high, and crushes the opponent after the drop. *'Changeling:' Kiki's Counter. Creates a barrel as a decoy, while Kiki jumps out of the attack. She can counterattack from there. *'Early Summer Rain: Gekkoki:' Kiki's FINISH SKILL. Only possible after connecting 3 Specials in one combo, or using 3 Applications Pass beforehand. If the attack connects, Multiple Silhouettes of Kiki attack through the opponent at all angles at Hypersonic Speed, then the real Kiki does a final slash through the opponent. All while the Full Moon is beaming at them. Reccomended Opponents *Hayate (Rakugaki Showtime) *Taki (SOUL CALIBUR) Strengths & Feats *Only needs the basics for Jutsus for combat. *Can dash without directional buttons. *Can potentially take out the cast of her game if she plays her cards right. *Supersonic speeds can be reached via Dash. *Can run forever if she wanted. Weaknesses *Believes she should be the one to kill Sasari and no one else. *Typically NEEDS Asian-Styled Wooden Clogs *Unfamiliar with western cultures Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Ninja Category:Younger Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Knife Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Playable Character